


In which Arthur is a tad bit of a gobshite

by Sp8B8



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Eames-centric (Inception), Forgive Me, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp8B8/pseuds/Sp8B8
Summary: Inspired by Guinness, Witchcraft, Sports victories, Philly Fans, growing up Irish American, and Chelsea FC's victory today, and men flirting with the girls I was after at the club.Eames recalls the time Arthur started a bar fight.





	In which Arthur is a tad bit of a gobshite

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, I don't even know, I don't know what I'm thinking right now but this story won't go away and I'm not actually drunk I'm just fucking exhausted and I'll probably delete this later but it's a funny story to me right now even though it's probably really stupid.

Little Alice loved her dad's, admired them with all she had. She'd often ask them about their lives before she was adopted by them, and would have Eames recount the stories of his scars to her, in toned down versions of the stories fit for little ears. Her favorite scar story, was of the scar on his left hand. 

Eames still remembers that day like it was yesterday, the story he told little Alice was that he got it defending Arthur's honor from a big scary beast, but that is a child's tale, here's what really went down. 

 

About six months after Arthur and Eames got married, they found themselves in Philadelphia, unbeknownst to them, their lunch date was about to be entirely overrun by Blues fans, unfortunately, both Arthur and Eames were unintentionally in Arsenal colors, in tir na nOg, the strong hold for Blues fans in Philly, on the day which Chelsea and Arsenal would have their match. The food wasn't perfect according to Eames, but then, he was from the East End and London Pub food and Irish Pub food, and Irish-American pub food were all very different things with the same names on the menus. Eames had sat across from his husband, smiling like an idiot, generally very pleased with how his life was shaping up. 

Eames himself, wasn't a big footie fan. He had followed it during his time in the military when he could because it was one of the few social activities where a large group would gather to watch together, but aside from that he hadn't followed in nearly 15 years at that point.  He'd get distracted and play with the balls and goof off a bit if he found a football in the shops or one strayed his way at a park, again, having mostly picked up football as a social activity rather than a true passion for it, but he didn't follow who had Premier League status or what not, he just didn't really care. 

Arthur wasn't one to watch television for much more than the news so, again, he didn't really care all that much about football either. Though, perhaps, beings that they were in Philadelphia, and in a Chelsea bar, they maybe should have taken into consideration that they were at the intersection of the rudest American sports fans, and some of the rudest English football fans.

So when Arthur got snappy at a man for spilling his beer on one of his neatly tailored suits as the man had cheered over a well earned goal, and did something as abhorrent as call the match nothing more than a silly game... well... perhaps that ended their welcome rather quickly. It ended up being Arthur in a damn fist fight with a rather burly and drunk American man while Eames looked a bit shocked. However, when big and burly shattered his glass before going to make a jab at Arthur, Eames ended the situation by dislocating big and burley's shoulder, though not before getting a nice slice across his palm for his efforts. The bartender gave him a rag to stop the blood and Eames ended up with 26 stitches across the length of his palm when it was all said and done, and that is the story of the most domestically earned oscar Eames had besides the one that curled his pinky from an early 20's knife trick gone wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for dealing with it, comment if ya chuckled, all that.


End file.
